


Arranged Marriage

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: An arranged marriage was something that Aoi never thought his parents would do to him, but the threat of war with the werewolf clan pushed them to do just that. In hope of using numbers to back off the werewolf threat, the Shiroyama clan arranged for Uruha to marry Toshiya, in exchange though, the Hara clan requested that Aoi marry Reita as well. Aoi is more than angry with his responsibility but must come to terms with the fact that he must do this in order to protect his clan. He just might find a new love in the process.





	

            Aoi took a deep breath from his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke as he stared up at the ceiling. His lover was lying next to him rubbing his naked chest and softly kissing his skin. Kai smirked as he climbed on top of Aoi’s waist and took his cigarette away. Aoi licked his lips as he watched Kai suck on the cancer stick before putting it out in the ashtray on the black nightstand. Kai moved over to lick Aoi’s neck and his fangs sharpened ready to bite down when the door swung open.

            The two in bed jumped when the intruder walked in with a smirk. Aoi rolled his eyes as he sat up and looked at his brother.

“What do you want, Uruha?” Aoi groaned.

“Dad will be home soon and by soon I mean in about fifteen minutes or so and he’s bringing guests. Mom wants us down in the foyer now.” Uruha said. “Kai, you’ll need to get dressed too, she wants you to prepare some rooms for them.”

Aoi waved for Kai to get off so he could get out of bed and get some clothes on. Uruha took that ‘ask’ as his que to leave and so he closed the door to let them be.

~~~

            Uruha was standing with his mother wearing a purple shirt with a black jacket and pants. His mother was wearing a sleek red dress with a pearl necklace that had ruby in the middle. Aoi finally made it down wearing all black suit with his hair up except for the blonde strand hanging in front of his face. Kai was in slacks and a white shirt, but was quickly ordered which rooms to get ready along with the other staff. They stood there in the foyer for a few minutes waiting in silence when they heard a car pull up. Their mother quickly looked them over then straightened out her dress just before the butler opened the front door.

Their father was the first to enter followed by a couple as old as him. The woman was breathtakingly beautiful with brown hair, pale skin, blood red eyes, and a curvy body. She wore solid black dress, a diamond necklace and a veil over the bottom half of her face, covering her nose and lips. Her husband wore a red shirt under his black suit and he had a gold watch on his left wrist. His black hair was sleeked back, his black eyes were piercing, and his sharp cheek bones stood out. Behind them walked two men about Aoi’s age. The taller had curly black hair they fell to his shoulders, wearing a black tank top, a black ruffled skirt with leggings underneath and combat boots.

The second one was different from the rest of them. His hair was blonde which made him stand out greatly along with his right red eye, pale skin, and the black mask covering his nose and left eye. He wore a long white shirt with ridiculously long sleeves, a pair of skin tight black pants, and black boots. Behind them walked in two young twin girls, no older than eight. They both wore black Lolita dresses with white ruffles and bows. Their curly, long, brown hair was tied up in large bows. The twin on the right had a white bow while the other had a black bow. They were holding hands and both holding black and white teddy bears with red button eyes to match their own.

            They walked in followed by a small group of guards before the doors were shut. Aoi’s mother happily greeted her husband before walking to the couple and bowing to them as they bowed in return. Once greeted their mothers waved for their kids to step forward. Aoi and Uruha stepped up next to their mother facing their guests.

“This is my eldest son, Aoi, and my youngest Uruha.” Their mother said with a smile. “Aoi, Uruha, this is the Hara clan from the eastern Covenant. Their children, Toshiya, Reita, Milli and Villi.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Aoi said bowing his head and the Hara family bowed theirs in return. Uruha smiled as he raised up catching Toshiya smiling at him and he quickly looked away.

Their mother smiled as she spotted Kai walking down the stairs. “Oh perfect. Kai here will show you all to your rooms. My husband has a few things to talk about with our sons before dinner. It’ll give you all time to freshen up.”

“That would be lovely.” Mrs. Hara said.

“Kai, if you would.”

The brunette nodded and waved to their guests. “Right this way please.”

~~~

            The Shiroyama’s waited for their visitors to disappear upstairs before their father waved for them to follow. They walked into his study and shut the door. Mrs. Shiroyama sat on the chair in front of the desk and her husband sat in the desk chair. Aoi and Uruha looked at each other as they stood in front of their father. Mr. Shiroyama took a deep breath before he began speaking.

“I know what I’m about to tell you will upset both of you, but you have to understand. We are on the brink of war with the werewolf clan nearby. Their size will wipe us out. However, uniting with a stronger family will no doubt strengthen not only our ties in the Covenant, but our numbers as well.”

“Father, what … what is going?” Aoi asked.

“An arranged marriage.” Mr. Shiroyama said. Both brothers gasped and Aoi glared at his father. “Toshiya is very interested in you, Uruha. He requested that if was to marry into our family, that he marry you. And I agreed.”

“What?” Uruha gasped. “I…me? Why me?”

“It was the terms he requested, of course the Hara’s had terms of their own. In exchange for agreeing to the marriage they requested that their youngest son also be married into our family so that with two members being here, their whole clan may move into our domain.”

“Wait…” Aoi said. “You can’t be saying that…”

“Yes, you will marry Reita.”

“No. No, no, no you can’t do this! Kai and I are—”

“Broken up officially today.” His father stated. “You’re engaged now and you will be faithful to your betrothed.”

“You can’t do this!” Aoi shouted, but his father glared at him standing up.

“I can and have done it. My word is law in this house and you will follow it.”

 Aoi shook his head clenching his teeth. Mrs. Shiroyama stood and tried to rub his back but he pushed her away.

His father sighed as he sat back down. “It’s in poor taste for family members to wed in the same month so, Uruha, you will marry Toshiya next week. One month from now Aoi, you will marry Reita. Aoi, I’ll give that month to get to know your betrothed and if by the time of your wedding you absolutely cannot stand him, you may break your engagement and be with Kai. However, by breaking that vow, you will dishonor my word, my trust and my agreement. The Hara’s will leave with their strength, leaving us with little defense against the wolves if they attack us. Your selfishness will destroy this clan.”

Aoi continued to glare at his father. “I can’t believe you did this.”

“Aoi, you have responsibility now.”

“Yeah, one you forced on me.”

“That’s enough!” His father shouted baring his fangs. “Now you are going to behave. You are going to host your betrothed and you are going be at his side. You are forbidden from laying with Kai…as a matter of fact you’re forbidden from being alone in the same room as him. Is that clear?”

“Crystal.” Aoi said lowly.

~~~

            Reita was sitting still in his chair as his sisters played with his hair making sure it was presentable. Toshiya was standing against the wall with a smile. He walked in and motioned for his brother to stand up. He straightened up Reita’s clothes and smoothed out any wrinkles he saw.

“Do you think…he’ll like me?” Reita whispered.

“I don’t see why he wouldn’t.” Toshiya said.

“Nobody likes me” The blonde whispered. His sisters tugged at his shirt.

“We like you.” They both said.

“Don’t mind what people say.” Toshiya said. “You’re our family so that makes you one of us.”

“But I…I wasn’t—” He started to say but a knock on the door caught their attention and one of the Shiroyama staff opened the door.

Kai smiled. “Dinner will be served soon. I can take you down now.”

~~~

            The two families sat at the dinner table in silence as the clan’s butlers filled their wine glasses with dark blood. Mr. Shiroyama sat at the head of the table with his wife next to him. At the other end was Mr. Hara and his wife on his right. The twins were directly in the middle sitting across from each other. Uruha sat across from Toshiya at the end with the Hara’s while Aoi sat across from Reita on the Shiroyama side. Their plates were sat out in front of them as the staff started bringing food out.

Shiroyama coughed. “When will the rest of your clan arrive?”

Mrs. Hara smiled. “They should all be here before Uruha and Toshiya’s big day next week. Oh, Ai, you wouldn’t mind if I helped with Uruha’s wedding outfit would you? I just love designing clothes.”

Mrs. Shiroyama smiled. “Oh that would be lovely. I actually wanted ask if you could I’ve seen your work. Beautiful. I was just worried about bothering you with the request.”

“Oh no. I’d be honored to make it. Just looking at your son I can tell he has a marvelous body structure. I’ve already made Reita’s wedding dress and I’d like your input on it once it arrives.”

“Of course.”

Reita’s cheeks would be red if he was actually able to blush. He looked up at Aoi who seemed disinterested in everything that was going on. He was trying to stay invisible, but that was short lived.

“So Aoi,” Mrs. Hara addressed the raven. “What do you think of my son?”

Aoi finally looked at Reita as he picked up his glass of blood. “He’s…nice to look at.”

“Forgive my son.” Mr. Shiroyama sighed. “It’s hard for him to give compliments when they’re due. His stubbornness makes it a bit difficult for him to be proper.”

“That’s quite alright. Our attentions should be focused on Toshiya and Uruha right now. Their wedding is days away.” Mr. Hara said. “Reita and Aoi have plenty of time to get to know each other.”

“Agreed.” Shiroyama said looking at Aoi. “Uruha, please talk with Toshiya. The two of you have much to discuss.”

Uruha nodded nervously before looking at Toshiya who was smiling at him. “Um, so… would you like me to show you around after dinner?”

“I’d enjoy that, Uruha” Toshiya smirked.

“They like each other.” The twins spoke up looking them. Then the girls looked at Aoi and Reita. “Not so much with them.” The table grew quiet from the statement and the girls looked at each other. “This will be interesting.”

~~~

            “This is bullshit!” Kai yelled. “How can he do this to us?”

Aoi was rubbing his forehead, sitting on his bed. He had just told Kai what was going on. “Kai, you have to get out of my room.”

“Aoi, you can’t be serious right now. He can’t do this to us.”

“He can and he did. I’m sorry, but we can’t see each other anymore.”

Kai walked to the bed and sat next to his lover. “Why not? They don’t have to know. Or we could run from here.”

“Silence.” Aoi snapped. “What’s done is done now…get out. Please…Kai, you have to.”

Kai shook his head. “You’re supposed to marry me. Not that…that spoiled nobleman.”

“Hey, I’m a spoiled nobleman.” Aoi snapped. “Get out, now.”

“Wow,” Kai said standing up. “If you actually cared then you wouldn’t have let this happened. You wouldn’t have let your father do this to us.”

With that Kai stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut. Aoi sighed and he fell back on his bed. It wasn’t like he was happy about this.

~~~

            The very next evening when Aoi walked down the stairs to the foyer he found Reita standing there talking with his mother. The blonde was wearing a white long sleeve shirt that dropped to his thighs with black skinny jeans just like the night before. The only reason Aoi knew he wasn’t wearing the same clothes was because of the holes in the knees of his pants and for the black speckled design on his right sleeve. Reita was wearing the black mask that covered most of his face which Aoi found odd.

            Aoi was getting ready to turn around when Reita happened to look up at him. He groaned internally, but continued down to the foyer. Mrs. Hara nudged her son forward before leaving them alone. Reita looked down and bit his lip as Aoi approached him.

“Reita.” Aoi said.

“H-hi.” The blonde whispered. “Um how are you this evening?”

Aoi raised an eyebrow. “As good as any other night I suppose.”

The awkwardness seemed to grow between them and Aoi nodded before walking away, but Reita spoke up. “Um…could you…could you show me around?”

Aoi closed his eyes and cussed in his head before turning around with a glare. “What do you want see?”

Reita looked away. “N-never mind, I-I don’t want to bother you.”

Before Aoi could say anything, Reita took off to a nearby hallway. Aoi sighed and scratched his head before going after the blonde. It didn’t take him but a minute to catch up with him and he grabbed Reita’s arm. Reita was surprised when he was turned around and looking into Aoi’s black eyes.

~~~

            Reita was quiet as Aoi walked him around the mansion showing him where the important rooms were, then showed him around outside. There wasn’t much to show though, so Aoi decided to take him down town. The city streets were lively as the night was still young and the partying was beginning. Aoi lead Reita towards a night club and passed the line to get in. It was easy for Aoi to ‘persuade’ the bouncer to let them in. Reita felt uneasy about being this sort place, but Aoi was acting like it was a second home to him.

            They sat down on a sofa and were quickly served a couple of beers. A few women wearing short shorts that let their asses hang out walked by. One wore a red tank top that tied around her neck, she had fake gold bracelets and a necklace. Her large loop earrings shined with her sparkling gold eye shadow. The other woman had on a blue crop top and a silver belly chain. She had more natural makeup, but was put off by the dark red lipstick she wore. Aoi was eyeing the third girl though. She wore a short skirt, showing her white thong whenever she bent over and a purple crop top. She had on pink eyeshadow and blood red lipstick.

            Aoi only had to make eye contact with them for a second before they started walking over to them. Reita was fiddling with his beer as the women sat around them. Aoi smiled at them, placing hands on the hips of the crop top girls and whispering in each of their ears. The tank top girl leaned on Reita, but the blonde leaned away from her.

“Hey,” Aoi shouted over the loud music. “Which girl do you like?”

Reita shook his head. “I-I don’t…”

Aoi gripped Reita’s chin. “Which girl do you _like_?”

Reita swallowed as he looked between them before pointing at the women wearing the blue crop top. Aoi smirked and ordered the other two to disappear. He led Reita and the woman with the crop top towards the back where they found the exit. He took them to alleyway and made sure nobody was around before pushing the woman into Reita.

“Don’t worry, she’s clean so her blood should taste delectable.” Aoi said. “Enjoy.”

            Reita looked at the woman’s neck before growing out his fangs and biting into her neck. She whimpered, but Aoi silenced her with a look and Reita continued to feed on her, draining her body completely. Aoi waited patiently for Reita to unlatch himself letting the girl fall to the ground. His fangs, lips, and mouth were covered in blood and Aoi found that rather attractive. He reached over and gipped Reita’s neck to hold him down. Aoi flicked his tongue out and licked the blood off of Reita cheek and lips. Reita shivered feeling Aoi’s tongue on his skin moving down to his neck. Aoi’s flickered as he grazed his fangs against the blonde’s neck.

“Don’t mind if I have a taste? I did give you a treat after all.”

Reita swallowed hard and nodded, but as Aoi went to bite down, he was yanked off Reita’s body. The blonde sat up, only to be forced to his feet and staring straight into his brother’s eyes.

“Get off me!” Aoi growled throwing his attacker off. The vampire stood up and pulled out a silver knife from his jacket. He moved to attack again, but Reita was quick to get between them.

“Stop. What are you doing Ruki?” Reita snapped. “He’s my fiancé.”

“Fiancé or not he has no busy biting you.” Ruki snapped.

Reita looked at his brother with a glare. “Toshiya! You brought him along didn’t you?”

“Rei, you can’t go out without a guard especially in an area we’re not familiar with. It doesn’t matter if it’s with your betrothed or not. Besides, he’s not allowed to drink from you until after your marriage ritual.” Toshiya glared at Aoi. “You could have blown your whole proposal biting him. You knew that didn’t you?”

Aoi maintained his glare towards Ruki, who was still armed with a blade. Reita rubbed his forehead and groaned. “Aoi was just treating me to a meal.”

“Don’t be so naïve.” Toshiya snapped. “He was trying to break your proposal on purpose.”

Reita looked at Aoi wide eyed and stepped back before looking down. “I um…I need to go and um…”

Toshiya sighed and patted his brother’s back. “Come on, I’ll take you back. Ruki, let’s go.”

~~~

            Reita stayed to himself the next couple of days and it worried his mother. Toshiya had told everyone what happened and nobody was pleased. Mr. Shiroyama apologized over and over to the Haras hoping this wouldn’t hurt their arrangements. Thankfully they agreed to continue if Aoi apologized for his actions and if he treated Reita properly. Aoi gave in and did what he was told, bowing deeply in front of the Hara family. He looked up at Reita who was keeping his eyes away from Aoi.

            It seemed like the next few days as Aoi guided Reita around, no matter where they went, the blonde would keep more to himself. Reita kept his head down, mouth shut, and eyes away from Aoi. The raven sighed as he walked Reita down to his mother’s room. She requested that he escort Reita to her room. He knocked when he arrived and a handmaid opened the door for him. They both walked in and found not only Aoi’s mother, but Reita’s mother and Uruha as well.

“Thank you, Aoi. You can leave us now.” His mother ordered.

            The door shut and Reita was immediately pulled in by his mother, Kyoko. Kyoko quickly started barking orders at him to undress and to be quick. She unzipped a black bag and pulled out a white dress. It took them about ten minutes to get Reita into the dress and walk in front of Uruha and his mother. 

Reita stood there wearing a dress that was skintight all the way down to his thighs where it splayed out into ruffles towards the back. His sleeves were almost as long as his dress. The material of his dress was thin, practically see through with black intricate designs wrapping and swirling. The designs were lined up perfectly to cover Reita’s nipples, but brought attention to his stomach and navel before flowing down to draw your eyes down, but before you could see his manhood the material changed to a solid white fabric that hid the view. The dress splay down covering his feet and attached to the long train behind him.

Kyoko removed Reita’s mask making him nervous, but quickly replaced it with a white and grey noseband then placed a see through veil over his face. She had moved Reita to the center of the room to show off the dress to Uruha.

“This design works well with Reita’s body. I highly recommend you going with a more pencil tight design with your body type of course that’s if you’re wanting to wear a dress. Look at the back here.” She said point at Reita’s back showing off the opening that showed most of his back. “I can do many designs. Open back, closed back, colors, plain, see through, solid, any design you want.

Uruha walked around observing the dress. “Wow, Reita you look…amazing.”

Reita smiled. “Thank you.”

“I’m trying to convince him to wear some heels to make his butt look a little perkier, but he refuses.” Kyoko laughed. “He says it’s bad enough I’m making him wear sexy lingerie.”

The mothers laughed while Reita bit his lip. Uruha smiled as he looked over the dress some more and started talking about some ideas he had for his own wedding day.

            Reita had finally escaped from the room and away from being looked over. He made his way outside and took a deep breath of air before walking around the house. He looked up at the night sky, at the stars scattering around and the half-moon glowing bright. As he walked around he spotted a familiar body sitting under a large tree with another vampire with him. Reita scratched his arm and decided to take a chance to walk over. As he got closer Aoi looked up and he sighed.

“Kai get out of here.” He ordered the vampire next to him. The brunette glared as he stood up, not taking his eyes of Reita until after he walked passed, leaving them all alone. The blonde bit his lip as he knelt down by the raven.

“Hi.”

“What do you need?” Aoi sighed. “Another apology? Another tour? Another day to ruin my life?”

“I’m sorry.” Reita whispered. “I…I just wanted... I won’t bother you again.”

Before Aoi could say anything, Reita took off back to the house. Aoi groaned to himself. “Great, dad’s going to be pissed off at me again.”

~~~

            Aoi was surprised when he didn’t get in trouble, in fact nobody seemed to be upset with him. Reita didn’t say a word about what had happened. As the next few days went by more of the Hara clan came and settled in then finally Uruha and Toshiya’s big day arrived. The main ballroom was filled with decorations, food, wine, blood, and every little thing needed for this wedding. The walls had black and red roses sitting in vases as well as on guest tables. Tables were sitting around them all decorated in the same colors. A large black, red, and white cake sat on the main table surrounded by food and drinks. Everyone was dressed up and chattering amongst themselves as they waited. Reita was talking with his sisters complimenting on their dresses that they designed. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a white shirt with long sleeves that had slits in them.

It wasn’t too long before the main doors opened up for Mr. Shiroyama and Hara to walk in with their wives. The room grew silent as they walked in and down towards the end of the ball room where an altar sat. They both stood on opposite sides and everyone in the room lined up to look somewhat organized. Mr. Shiroyama nodded and an elder walked to the altar wearing an all-black cloak with a red sash. They all looked to doors as violin music started to play and Toshiya walked down the ballroom. He walked up to the altar and smiled at his parents before turning around.

Within seconds Uruha came walking into the room catching every eye in the room. He wore a strapless dress, red rose designs wrapped the dress which was snuggly tight against his body. He wore white gloves that went to his upper arms with red silk string tied on the sides and into a bow at his wrists. He had a flat train trailing behind him as he walked into the room. He locked eyes with Toshiya who licked his lips making Uruha shiver. Uruha made it all the way there and faced his betrothed as the music stopped. The old vampire began to speak, beginning the ceremony.

Reita watched as the old man had Toshiya cut his wrist over a metal goblet, he had Uruha remove his left glove to do the same. Once it was full, they held it together as the old man tied a black string around their hand. As he began to speak, Reita’s gaze moved and landed on Aoi across the room. He was dressed in a sleek all black suit with his hair up, just like they day he first saw the vampire. Beside him Kai stood and Reita noticed something he probably shouldn’t have. Kai was rubbing Aoi’s arm, it was subtle, but he saw it. Kai saw him looking and glared at the blonde so Reita moved his gaze elsewhere.

Reita was brought out of his reverie when he heard clapping around him and he looked at the altar to see his brother biting into Uruha’s neck placing a seal on his body. Toshiya pulled away licking his lips, but then pulled his shirt to expose his neck. Uruha hissed as he bit down to claim Toshiya as his. Once he removed his fangs the ceremony was complete. They smiled at each other before Toshiya reached in to kiss his husband on the lips.

The party finally started with music playing and the families chatting with each other. The two clans were officially united. Talk filled the ballroom as the younger vampires danced happily with each other. Aoi was hanging out by himself watching the party go wishing he was in his room or at a club. Anywhere but there. The moment his father saw Aoi and Kai standing together he moved to quickly separate them by ordering Kai to help serve people.

Reita was playing with his glass on the table when his mother came up to him. She smiled and reached her hand out asking for a dance. He smiled taking her hand and a new song started to play. He began dancing with his mother as Mrs. Shiroyama walked to Aoi. Knowing what she wanted, he gave in and went to the dance floor with her. Soon mothers and sons were dancing. Toshiya and Uruha watched from their table laughing at their brothers. Toshiya leaned in and whispered in Uruha’s ear. The younger nodded before they got up to walk down to the dance floor.

            The song soon came to an end and they dancers parted for the next song, but Aoi’s mother gave him a stern look. “Dance with your betrothed.”

He nodded before parting with her. He walked straight to Reita as the next song started to play. Toshiya and Uruha lead the next dance signaling couples to join in with them. Aoi held his hand out to the blonde.

“We should dance.” He said.

Reita looked down, “I don’t …”

“You’ll piss everyone off. Just one dance and they’ll be happy.”

Reita nodded and took his hand allowing himself to be led to the dance floor. He let Aoi take the lead as they started moving with the music. They twisted and turned going with the flow just everyone else was. Aoi rubbed his thumb on Reita’s hand feeling how soft his skin was. He looked into Reita’s uncovered red eye and the blonde looked away.

            Once the song ended, they stopped moving, so Aoi let him go and Reita’s head dropped. Aoi lifted his chin up and leaned in for a quick kiss shocking not only Reita, but everyone who saw. Aoi pulled away with a whisper. “Just for show.”

“I don’t understand.” Reita whispered.

“It’s to make my father happy. Keeping out of trouble for something I did. I couldn’t give a rat’s ass about how you feel.”

Aoi stepped away leaving Reita on the verge of tears. Reita stumbled back to his table to find his glass gone. Someone must have thought he was finished. He stared at the table cloth trying to keep himself together. That is until a wine glass filled with blood was sat in front of him. A redhead butler he didn’t know smiled before he walked away. He must have been from the Shiroyama clan.

            Reita just swirled the blood around in the glass, but he didn’t drink from it. He was just distracting himself.

“Well, you look bored.” Toshiya’s voice surprised him. He smiled at his brother.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to be a downer on your big day.” Reita laughed. “I’ll try to be happier.”

“Rei, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s his fiancé.” Ruki said walking to them. “Isn’t it, Reita?”

The blonde sat the glass down and sighed, “Really it’s nothing.”

Ruki shook his head. “You shouldn’t have been engaged to him.”

“Ruki.” Toshiya warned.

“It’s true. The only reason your parents did it was to protect Reita, but he’s safe enough. Nobody is going to try to—”

“Not here.” Reita snapped. “Please let’s not talk about it here. Besides,” He smiled. “It’s Toshiya’s wedding, we’re supposed to be happy.”

Ruki nodded. “Sorry.”

Reita nodded and went to reach for his drink, but when he did his fingers knocked into it. He tried to catch the tipping glass but it spilled over. Blood poured all over the table cloth and his onto his hand, but the instant it made contact he let out a scream shocking everyone in the ball room.

            Reita cried out falling over onto the floor holding onto this wrist. Toshiya and Ruki were immediately at his side with Toshiya pulling him up in his arms. They looked down at Reita’s burnt left hand. As Mr. and Mrs. Hara ran over, Ruki moved to inspect the spilled blood and tapped it only for it to burn his fingertips. He hissed at the stinging before leaning over to sniff it. Mrs. Hara was wrapping Reita’s hand up when Ruki spoke.

“Garlic. Someone put garlic in his drink.”

Everyone started whispering to each other as Toshiya picked his brother up in his arms and started carrying him out of the room with their family close behind. Aoi watched with wide eyes as they walked out, but then he saw Kai who held a straight face, but he smiled at Aoi.

~~~

            Aoi slammed the door to his room shut and threw Kai onto his bad. Aoi was pacing the room knocking stuff off his desk and tipping his chair over. Kai sat up with a smile.

“So, are we going to have angry sex or something?” Kai joked, but the raven’s piercing gaze turned to him.

“What did you do?”

Kai cocked his head. “You…you think I did that to Reita?” Kai started laughing. “Yeah I wish. Trust me I wouldn’t hesitate to kill him if I had the opportunity, but I didn’t do this. I was too busy being your father’s little slave. Serving that damn clan that decided to take you from me.”

Aoi sighed before walking to Kai and rubbing his cheeks. “We all have all have our roles here and we must follow them. This will be the last time Kai.”

They looked into each other’s eyes as Aoi moved down to kiss his lover.

~~~ (cut here for posting)

            Reita stared at his bandaged hand as he sat on his bed. He couldn’t believe that someone had actually tried to kill him last night. His parents weren’t happy, in fact everyone was upset about the whole incident. There was worry about the clans breaking the agreement and the Hara clan leaving, but their alliance wouldn’t be broken that easily. Reita took a steady breath as he stood up and walked out of the room where Ruki was standing. Reita’s parents ordered a guard be with him at all times, even in the house, which he really found annoying. It was like being back home all over again.

            Ruki followed him through the house and to his destination, where Reita turned to face him. He asked Ruki to stay back and give him some alone time. Ruki was reluctant, but seeing Reita give him a begging look that made him give in. He moved back a bit and Reita walked to the door where he lifted his hand to knock, but it opened up. Reita stared wide eyed as Kai stared back before giving him a smirk.

Kai rubbed his finger on the blonde’s cheek. “You may be his by status, but remember I’m the one he thinks about in bed.”

Reita watched as he walked away seeing Ruki red faced, but the blonde motioned for Ruki stay quiet…and calm. Reita took a deep breath before stepping inside the room where Aoi was half dressed, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He looked as if he saw the whole thing and just didn’t care.

            Reita shut the door as Aoi put on a shirt and the blonde moved to sit on the bed. Aoi leaned on the wall across from him with his arms crossed.

“You shouldn’t have come to my room. Next time just send a servant. Besides you shouldn’t be walking around by yourself.”

“I’m not by myself.” Reita whispered. “Ruki’s with me.”

“Ah, yes your personal guard dog.”

“You know he can hear you right?”

Aoi smirked. “Yeah.”

Reita shook his head. “I’m sorry. I know you don’t like me and sure as hell don’t want to marry me. I’m sorry. You love someone and you’re being forced to be with…well, with me. I just…I want you to know that you can be with Kai anytime you want to. I won’t…I won’t get in your way.”

“Why are you doing this?” Aoi sighed. “To get me in more trouble.”

“No!” Reita shouted. “I just… don’t want you to be miserable because of me. I’m only a social status, nothing more. I won’t bother you anymore.”

Reita stood up and walked towards the door all while Aoi watched. The blonde walked out without another word and Ruki grabbed his arm. “You’re more than a social status.”

“No, I’m not.” Reita said with a smile before he kept walking and Ruki glared at Aoi who was watching from the doorway. Aoi closed the door and walked over to his bed to sit down. He rubbed his face and laid back hearing Reita’s words ring through his head. ‘Social Status’.

~~~

            The clans were brought together later that evening to eat with Shiroyama at the head like usual, but the Hara parents were sitting next them instead of at the other end of the table. They had to bring out more tables to make more room for the clans since there were vampires now. Mr. Hara thought it wise to sit next to their son and the Shiroyamas until they figured things out. Reita was picking at his food a bit when he looked at his glass. He reached out to take it, but his shaky hand stopped short. He couldn’t bring himself to grab it. His mother rubbed his shoulder, but all he could do was give her a small smile.

            Aoi noticed the hesitation and the shaky fingers. Reita was nervous to eat or drink anything, because of what happened at the wedding. It didn’t surprise anyone, but at the same time a vampire shouldn’t fear anything. Then again, it wasn’t like they were completely emotionless. Aoi knew this and he couldn’t keep watching the blonde struggle. Aoi reached out to grab Reita’s glass and before anyone asked what he was doing, he took a big gulp. He sat it down in front of Reita. “It’s fine. Drink.”

They stared at him wide eyed, but he ignored their looks and continued eating. Reita took his glass and sipped from it. He nodded to Aoi before eating on his meal.

~~~

            Reita was sitting outside, looking up at the night sky thinking to himself when someone walked up to him. He sighed thinking it was Ruki and turned to tell the guard to give him a few more minutes, but it wasn’t Ruki. Aoi was the one standing there and Ruki was a few feet away watching closely. The raven scratched the back of his head.

“Let’s go for a walk.”

Reita nodded as he stood up and the two started walking, with Ruki close behind. Aoi looked back at him knowing he wasn’t going to get any privacy, but he figured the guard wouldn’t be a total ass. At least he hoped.

“Sorry for being rude to you. You’re right, I didn’t want to marry you, but I’ve been thinking. None of this is your fault. Our parents are the ones who decided this for us and… and I shouldn’t have been taking it out on you.” Aoi stopped and reached out to grab Reita’s hand. “We can’t stop this marriage so we might as well make the best out of it. I’d like to get to know you, if you’d let me.”

Reita looked back at Ruki who was maintaining his glare, but he smiled at Reita so the blonde looked back at Aoi. “Um, yeah. I mean, if you really want to.”

“I do.” He whispered.

~~~

            Toshiya held Uruha’s hand as they spoke about going out sometime this weekend to get away from the house. As they headed down the hallway Toshiya snuck his hand down to squeeze Uruha’s ass. Uruha smiled as he grabbed his husband’s hand and pulled him away into the closest room. Toshiya pulled him into a kiss as soon as the door shut and clawed at Uruha’s shirt making him laugh. Toshiya grabbed Uruha’s hair and yanked his head to the side to bite down on his neck. Uruha moaned out feeling the fangs dig into his skin. Uruha glanced out at the window and saw something interesting. He patted his husband’s back telling him to pull off.

            Toshiya pulled away surprised but watched as the other vampire walked to the windrow. They both looked out and saw Aoi walking with Reita. The raven was pointing at some tree and Reita started laughing which surprisingly made Aoi smile. The raven reached out and rubbed Reita’s cheek before moving down to grab his hand. They watched as Aoi led him somewhere else.

“Glad to see your brother finally respecting Reita a little bit.” Toshiya said a little harshly.

“Aoi just…takes a while to warm up to people. Don’t worry, he’ll treat Reita right.”

“Mmm, he better.” Toshiya said smacking Uruha’s rear. “Let’s get back to our fun, shall we?”

~~~

            Reita sat quietly listening as Aoi played a soothing rhythm on his acoustic guitar as they sat outside. The trees rustled around them and the song slowly ended. Reita smiled when Aoi looked up at him and sat his guitar to the side. He laid on his back to stare up at the sky.

“Reita, why did you agree to give me another chance with the way I’ve treated you?” Aoi asked. “I mean you’re even willing to let me be with Kai after we get married. Why?”

“I…um…” Reita bit his lip and took a steady breath. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Reita!” Ruki snapped, but Reita waved his hand telling him to back off.

Aoi sat up at the reaction and gave Reita a funny look. “What?”

“Can you keep a secret?”

Aoi nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

Reita smiled. “I’m not…I’m not really a nobleman. I’m not related to the Hara clan, I’m actually from the Suzuki clan.”

Aoi’s eyes widen. “How? They were wiped out a century ago.”

Reita nodded. “My real name is Suzuki Akira. What was left of my clan, of my family had been in hiding and eventually we made it to the Hara clan. They took my mother in as a servant along with everyone else, but then someone found out. About four months after I was born, some vampires killed everyone, but Toshiya had saved me. The Hara clan took me in when I was still little and the head of the clan made me their son. It’s forbidden to say that I was adopted, but it’s pretty obvious I mean look at my hair color.

            “The Suzuki clan was the only vampire clan to have naturally blonde hair. It was always easy to spot us. My only saving grace was the fact that I had red eyes like my mom… Mrs. Hara. You see, the Suzukis typically didn’t have red eyes, they had silvery blue eyes. I, for some reason, was born differently. Probably the point one percent that it happens to, at least that’s what my father, Mr. Hara, said. Because of my eyes everyone thought my hair was the mutation or some weird fuck up with my genetics.” Reita laughed.

            “My parents, the ones I have now, they’ve always been worried about someone trying kill me. They, um, they really see me as their son and they’re scared for me. This marriage is meant to protect me. They think that if I have another clan connection that whoever wants me dead will back off. They weren’t thinking about you, about how you might feel or if you were even with someone already. I don’t want my family’s selfishness to tear you away from your lover.”

 “Why is someone trying to kill you?” Aoi shook his head, not really thinking about Kai anymore.

“An old feud.” Reita shrugged. “Something before my time that doesn’t make sense anymore.”

“Do they know who?” Aoi asked.

“Now, they’re just a group of vampires who don’t belong anywhere.” Ruki said shaking his head. “The Covenants came together on this matter and ended the feud. They ordered a stop to the killings, but after what happened to the Suzukis even after the Haras took them in…the Covenants decided to banish the group, erase their names, and forbid them from being a part of us anymore.”

“But they still want him dead?” Aoi gasped.

“They haven’t tried to kill him in years, but the fear is still there.” Ruki said. “That’s why he always has to have a guard with him. That’s why he’s not allowed to leave without permission. That’s why we don’t trust anybody.”

Aoi looked at Reita who was staring at the ground. He grabbed the blonde’s arm and helped him stand up. Aoi moved closer to swipe the hair out of Reita’s face. “I’m sorry.”

Reita smiled with a nod. “There’s nothing to apologize for.”

“Yes there is.” Aoi whispered. “The way I treated you…it didn’t help much did it?”

Reita laughed. “No, but it is okay now, right?”

“Right.” Aoi smiled. “So, what would you like to do now?”

~~~

            It seemed like after that night, Aoi became more open with Reita. Talking to him, greeting him, smiling at him and so on. His father seemed pleased with it as did everyone else. The tension around the clans seemed to have disappeared overnight. So much so that they started to have dances every few nights. Aoi was happy to pull Reita into a dance, then sit down to talk with him. Aoi found himself laughing more with Reita than he had with Kai. Found Reita’s smile more and more attracting. His voice more alluring and his eyes more captivating. He was finding Reita…more than appealing, more than attracting, more than what Kai made him feel. Then it dawned on Aoi. He was in love. Not the same as when he was with Kai, this was different. It was real.

            Aoi kept it to himself for now, but he didn’t hesitate to show his passion towards Reita. The blonde always seemed to be smiling around Aoi now and his parents felt more than thankful watching their son dance with his betrothed. Once the song ended the dancers broke a part and Uruha went to pull Reita away. All seemed to be going so well these past couple of weeks that everyone seemed relaxed. Reita and Aoi would be getting married in just a few days so everyone was in celebratory mood. Uruha and Reita were dancing together for the next song, but once it ended they decide to take a break.

            They both walked to the table of food and drinks to get some blood before stepping outside to get away from the music for a minute. They gulped down their drinks before looking out at the night sky. Uruha nudged Reita’s arm.

“So, you’ll be getting married in a few days.” Uruha said. “I bet you’re excited.”

“Yeah, I can’t believe it. I think he actually likes me.” Reita laughed.

“Of course he does. I mean yeah it was tense at first, but the two of you finally connected. To be honest, I don’t think I’ve seen him smile so much since we were kids.” Uruha said with a smile. “Thank you.”

“I should thank him.” Reita said looking into the ball room. Aoi was talking to his parents laughing when he looked over. He smiled at Reita and waved for him to come in. The blonde nodded as he started walking in, but he barely made it inside when someone moved in front of him. It was the same redhead from Toshiya’s wedding. He smiled, showing his fangs off as he pulled out a knife covered in blood and quickly stabbed Reita in the chest. He cried out falling to the ground as the vampire took off running towards the balcony.

“Reita!” Aoi cried out as he and others ran to the blonde.

Uruha hissed barring his fangs as the man as he tried to escape, but the vampire kept his smile. He pulled out another blade covered in blood and swung it, but Uruha jumped back. He grew out his claws and went to strike, but the vampire grabbed his arm.

“Should have of stayed out of the way.” He said and drove the blade he had into Uruha’s neck. Uruha whimpered out as he fell.

“Uruha!” Toshiya screamed and the clan of vampires went to attack. The redhead smiled before jumping off the balcony into the night. Some of the clan went out after him as Toshiya dropped next to Uruha’s body. He was coughing out blood and Toshiya quickly kissed his forehead before pulling out the knife. Blood gushed out of his neck and poured out. Toshiya literally ripped his own shirt to expose his neck and lifted Uruha.

“Drink, now.” Toshiya said shakily.

“Totchi…dead man’s…blood.” Uruha whimpered.

“Drink now, talk later. We need to get you healed up.” He ordered and moved Uruha towards his neck. Uruha’s fangs grew and he bit into Toshiya’s neck drinking the blood he had.

            Reita shook laying on the floor with his family next to him and Aoi held his hand. They heard what Uruha had said about dead man’s blood. This was blood taken from a dead human and set out for at least a month to become tainted. This blood was poisonous to vampires, but not deadly unless in large doses. It just made it harder for them to move and made them feel sick. Mr. Hara gripped the blade and pulled it out making Reita whimper. Aoi lifted the blonde’s head and held out his wrist.

“You need to drink.”

“No.” Mrs. Hara gasped. “He can’t, not before your ceremony.”

Reita coughed up a mouthful of blood. Ruki hit Aoi’s head before placing a serving bowl full of fresh blood beside them. He scooped out a glass and placed it to Reita’s mouth for him to drink.

“Who the hell was that? How did he get in here?” Aoi asked the same question they were all thinking.

~~~

            Reita had double the guards after that so much that even Aoi really couldn’t get close to him. Reita was scared and he should be. Someone was trying to kill him probably for the same reason his family was killed. The Shiroyama clan had started an all-out hunt for the vampire that attacked Reita along with the Hara clan, but he seemed to have disappeared.

            It was only two days until Reita and Aoi’s wedding and everyone was on edge. Aoi wanted to see Reita, but the closest he was allowed to be was a couple of feet. Ruki stood in between them to be sure. He wasn’t even allowed to touch Reita. When Aoi reached up to rub his cheek, Ruki grabbed his arm and pushed him back.

“Please, Ruki.” Reita gasped.

“No it’s okay.” Aoi said. “He’s just protecting you.”

“Two more days.” Ruki said. “Just wait two more days okay?”

They both nodded and Reita was pushed back into the room. Aoi watched the door shut before he walked to his own room. All he wanted to do was clean up and sleep, but when he opened the door he was surprised to find Kai lying on his bed smiling.

“What are you doing in here?”

Kai smiled as he rubbed his stomach, lifting his shirt up. “Just visiting.”

“Get out, now.”

“Aoi, come on.” Kai groaned. “We haven’t done it for weeks.”

“I am getting married in two days. There is no us anymore, now get out. I won’t say it again.”

Kai got off the bed and walked to Aoi where he rubbed the raven’s chest. “Come on, Aoi. You can’t say you’re happy about this? I bet you hoped he died when he was stabbed.”

“No I don’t. I don’t want him hurt. Whoever did this to him, will pay.”

“What the hell is this?” Kai gasped. “Three weeks ago you didn’t even care if he saw us making love. Now suddenly you’re best friends with him?”

“He’ll be my husband soon. So I put in some effort to get to know him.”

“Do you love him?”

Aoi shook his head. “I’m not doing this.”

 _“Do you love him?”_ Kai shouted and when Aoi didn’t answer he shook his head backing up. “So I meant nothing to you.”

“No, Kai it’s not like that.”

“So if he dies, you’ll come back to me.”

“What?” Aoi gasped. “Don’t you dare touch him.”

Kai smiled. “I don’t have to. According to everybody else, he’s about to be killed anyways.”

“Don’t say that. If you or anybody tries anything to hurt him I will kill them.” Aoi threatened. “Now, get. Out.”

Kai gave a little smile as he slowly walked out of the room leaving Aoi alone. He shook his head glaring at the floor. “I won’t let him have Aoi. I won’t.”

~~~

            Uruha was working on Reita’s hair as Mrs. Hara fixed his dress, finally snapping everything in place. Uruha took Reita’s mask off and replaced it with the white and grey noseband. He touched up Reita’s makeup once more before letting him walk around the room to his twin sisters. They both wanted to add on to his outfit so they added a white and black bow on the side of his head. They also wrapped a white choker around his neck with a black bow on it. He smiled and hugged them in thanks before sitting back out.

“Reita.” His mother called for him to sit for a moment. Once he did, she lifted the bottom of his dress to slip on a pair of black heels that strapped around his ankles. She rubbed the black stockings he had on before dropping the dress down.

“You look beautiful.” She said standing up. He stood up along with her and smiled.

“Thank you.”

A knock on the caught their attention and Ruki stepped in. “Ready?”

“Just about.” Mrs. Hara said. She placed a veil over Reita’s face and attached the train onto his dressed before they headed to the door. They all walked out, surrounded by guards, all the way to the ball room where his mother went inside with his sisters. He took a steady breath and waited for the doors to open. It was finally his day.

            The doors opened up and he saw everyone inside waiting. The whole ballroom was decorated with black and white flowers, tables, and chairs. There were sashes draped all over the room as well including on the black candle holders. He took a steady breath walking in to the room and his eyes landed on Aoi. The vampire was wearing his typical all black suit, but Reita noticed the white shirt underneath. Aoi gave a small smile showing a little fang in the process which made Reita smile.

            The blonde made his way up to the altar where the same old vampire that married Toshiya and Uruha a month earlier stood. He started speaking, but Reita’s attention was solely on Aoi until he had to pour his blood in the goblet. The old man raised Reita’s sleeve before cutting his wrist to bleed into the cup. Aoi held his arm out for the old man to bleed him as well, but the raven kept his eye on his fiancé. Once it was full, they both held the goblet and the old vampire tied a sash around their wrists. The goblet was raised up to Reita’s mouth and he took a gulp, then Aoi did the same. The sat the goblet down and the old vampire untied their wrists.

            The old man spoke again about the connecting of families and clans. The connection of blood and life. He waved his hand giving them permission to complete the ceremony. Aoi rubbed Reita’s cheek and moved his hand down his neck. He bared his fangs before leaning in to bite down on Reita’s pale neck. The blonde gasped feeling his skin being pierced and his blood draining, but Aoi pulled off soon enough. He moved his collar to the side and Reita leaned in to bite onto his skin. Aoi was getting ready for the sting of the bite when he spotted someone on the upper balcony of the room. No one was supposed to be up there. He saw the red hair and the crossbow with a silver arrow on it aiming right at Reita.

            Aoi grabbed Reita’s shoulders and threw him to the floor earning gasps, but before they could react an arrow hit the raven in the chest. He fell to the floor with a loud thump. Reita sat up in shock as Ruki pulled him up to his feet. Toshiya and other were climbing up the walls to get to the redhead who disrupted the ceremony. The vampire moved to get away but was quickly surrounded.

“Who are you?” Toshiya snapped at him.

The redhead smiled. “Name’s Die.”

“Why are you trying to kill my brother?”

“I’m trying to kill a Suzuki. Those bastards…they destroyed my whole family. It’s only fitting I kill the last of their kind.”

“The Andou family brought their destruction on themselves.” Toshiya yelled. “And so have you.”

Toshiya moved in towards Die growing out his claws. The redhead was happy to fight the other vampire. They threw fists at each other and tried clawing each other as well. They both got a few hits in before Toshiya grabbed Die’s shirt and threw him down to the first floor where he jumped down on him. Toshiya yelled clawing into Die’s body ripping him apart and nobody moved to stop him.

            The moment Reita was thrown to the ground, he was shocked but when he saw Aoi falling to the floor he became scared. Ruki tried to get him up to get him out, but Reita pulled away to run to Aoi’s side with the Shiroyamas. Everyone was hesitate to pull the arrow out but Reita grabbed it ignoring the burning it caused his hands. He was able to pull it out before lifting Aoi’s body up.

The raven smiled. “Thanks.”

Reita let out a tearful laugh. “You… you saved me and you’re saying thank you?”

Aoi nodded. “We need to finish the ritual.”

“What? No, we need to patch you up. You got by a silver arrow.”

Aoi rubbed Reita’s hand. “They want to stop us from marrying. We need to complete it now or we won’t be able to at all.”

“He’s right.” Mrs. Shiroyama. “Once the ritual starts, it can’t be stop.”

Reita nodded and moved Aoi’s shirt to the side. He grew out his fangs and bit into Aoi’s neck making him hiss. Reita took a few quick drinks before pulling away and moving to kiss Aoi on the lips. Aoi pulled Reita’s hair to deepen the kiss. They slowly pulled a part and Aoi groaned in pain.

“Aoi?” Reita gasped. Mr. Shiroyama was quick to rip his son’s shirt open to show the burned wound. Aoi hissed out his fangs growing more his eyes becoming completely red.

“He needs blood.” Mr. Shiroyama said. Reita moved to help sit Aoi up when the raven suddenly tackled him to the floor and bit into his neck. Everyone moved to pull him off, but Reita waved them away. Reita rubbed Aoi’s head and he sucked the blonde’s blood.

            Toshiya and Ruki watched as some of his clan took Die’s dead body out to burn and walked with them as the others started cleaning up the room. Aoi had been taken to be cleaned up and redressed. Reita had gone along with him to the cure room where they were treating what little didn’t get healed from itself anyways. Reita was sitting on the edge of the bed holding Aoi’s hand while his father rubbed a remedy on the wound. Aoi pulled his hand away to rub up Reita’s side, then down to his leg, making him giggle.

“Calm down son.” Mr. Shiroyama said. “You need to get better before you two go at it in bed. Plus you have guests to entertain once I get you fixed up.”

Aoi rubbed Reita’s thigh harder and moved to his inner thigh making him bit his lip. Aoi saw something twitch under the white dress and smirked. Reita moved to kiss him when the door swung open and Kai barged in. All three glared at him, but Kai went straight to Aoi’s side.

“Aoi, are you okay?” Kai gasped.

“I’m fine.” Aoi sighed.

“You have no business being in here.” Mr. Shiroyama said. Kai glared at him, then at Reita.

“You. This is all your fault!” He yelled pointing at Reita. “If you didn’t come here, Aoi wouldn’t have gotten hurt. You’re the cause of all of this! You’re the reason he’s hurt, you’re the reason he was forced away from me!”

“Kai” Aoi snapped. “Stop and get out. Now.”

Kai glared at Aoi. “Do you … love him?”

Aoi stared straight in his eyes. “Yes, I love him.”

Kai shook his head before yelling and grabbing Reita’s neck. He twisted Reita’s body around and held him close before pulling out a blade dipped in dead man’s blood. He stabbed Reita into the chest making him gasp. Kai let go of the knife but quickly pulled out another one dipped in garlic and held it against Reita’s neck when Aoi and his father moved to attack. The contact made Reita’s skin burn.

“Don’t!” Kai shouted. “This blade has garlic covering it and I will slice his throat so deep…well who knows if he’ll survive.”

“Please, Kai.” Aoi begged. “Please don’t hurt him.”

Kai smiled digging the blade deeper making Reita whimper and the blonde was finding it difficult to hold himself up. Kai laughed. “Looks like the dead man’s blood is taking effect. I made sure to get some real potent stuff.”

“What are you planning on doing?” Mr. Shiroyama said. “You can’t get out.”

“I can,” Kai said digging the blade into Reita’s neck making him hiss. “All I have to do is put a little pressure on him.”

Aoi watched as Reita’s veins became visible around his wounds and his legs go completely limp. Kai started walking back, dragging Reita along with him with the knife close and ready. He made it through the door when Aoi jumped off the bed to follow him out. Kai kept a close eye on him as he backed out towards the foyer where Toshiya and Ruki were walking back in.

            “Reita!” Toshiya shouted and Kai glared at them.

“Stay back!” He ordered, but Toshiya and Ruki moved to charge in. Kai quickly stabbed Reita in the shoulder making him scream out in pain making them all stop moving. Kai pulled a small wooden stake out from the back of his pants and placed it at Reita’s chest.

“Kai please,” Aoi begged, his voice breaking. “Please don’t do it. I’ll do whatever you want, just please don’t hurt him anymore.”

Reita was barely remaining conscious as Kai held up his body. “What I want? What I want is for you to be with me. For this vampire,” He shouted digging the stake into Reita’s chest a little, “to die.”

“Please.” Aoi growled out. Kai looked down at Reita then at Aoi.

“I’ll make you deal then. I’ll take Reita for now and you can meet up with me. I’ll trade him for you.”

“Why not do it now?” Aoi asked.

“Around all these guys that’ll kill me the instant I let go. No thanks. Now, let me go or the stake goes through his heart.”

Ruki and Toshiya parted, opening a path for Kai to drag Reita away. Aoi kept glaring at him. “How do I know you won’t kill him?”

Kai smiled. “Well you’ll have to just meet me and see, won’t you. I’ll call with the location.”

They watched as Reita was dragged out the door. Aoi dropped to his knees as the watched the two disappear into the night. Ruki glared at them.

“I’ll track them—”

“The moment he senses you he’ll kill Reita.” Aoi gasped. “I’ll go when he calls me and trade myself for him.”

“He took my brother!” Toshiya screamed and someone gasped. They all turned to see the Hara and Shiroyama clan members. Mrs. Hara covered her mouth. “My son…”

~~~

            Aoi stared at the black phone in his father’s study as Toshiya paced the room. Mr. and Mrs. Shiroyama were sitting in the room in silence with them along with Mr. and Mrs. Hara. Uruha walked to Toshiya to rub his back, but was pushed away so he left the room. Ruki was leaning against the wall glaring at the phone. They were waiting for it to ring, but had sat there all day and in the evening. Nobody was talking, but only because they didn’t want to placing the blame and starting a fight when they needed clear heads at the moment. They would fight later.

            They were all startled when the phone did ring and they all looked between each other before Mr. Shiroyama answered it. “Kai, where are you?”

“Put Aoi on the line.”

“You’ll talk to me.” Mr. Shiroyama said, but then heard a loud scream in the background.

“Put Aoi on the line or I’ll kill Reita.” Kai ordered.

Aoi was handed the phone and he took a steady breath before speaking. “Kai, where are you?”

“You’re going to follow my directions exactly. You come alone. Any sign of anybody else and Reita is dead. Once we’re together you and me gone, you can call and tell your family where he is. Is that clear.”

“Yes. Now where am I going?” Aoi nodded and hug up the phone and looked at everyone in the room and explained the rules Kai gave him.

“Like hell we’re not going after him!” Ruki snapped.

“I didn’t say we were going follow those rules.” Aoi said. “They’re in a construction site off of Twenty-First Street. Kai said he’s been dosing with Reita with dead man’s blood. One wrong move and he’s dead.”

“That’s Werewolf territory.” Mr. Shiroyama said.

“This is all my fault.” Aoi whispered looking away and covering his eyes. Vampires weren’t supposed to show their weaknesses and now Aoi has. He’s showed it to his family and clansmen. Ruki patted Aoi’s back bringing his attention back to them.

“We were all there, it’s not one person’s fault. We have to work together though, to get him back.”

Aoi nodded. “Let’s get to it then.”

~~~

            Kai stared down at Reita’s still, bloody body. The blonde was barely moving and only twitched when Kai sliced into his skin with his bloody knife.

“How much longer do I have to wait?” A blonde said walking over.

Kai looked up at him. “Patience, Shinya. Once Aoi gets here I have no use for Reita. You can have him then.”

Shinya rolled his eyes. “They killed Die over this vampire. I want to kill him already.”

“And you will.” Kai said happily. “I’m just asking to wait a little longer, please.

Shinya groaned looking down at Reita. The blonde was laying there in his ripped up wedding dress, cut up bloody, his veins showing through his pale skin, his eyes bloodshot, and nose dripping blood. He knelt down and rubbed the blonde’s face.

“You know, your father killed my family. Then your stepbrother killed my brother last night. He was the last of my family, the last of my clan. Now I’m all alone.” Shinya grabbed a blade sitting to the side and dipped it into the bucket of dead man’s blood. He held it over Reita’s face letting it drip on his cheek. “As soon as I get you, I’m going to kill you. Slowly, painfully. I’m going to make you suffer.”

            “Kai?” The two jumped at the sound of the voice. Aoi walked out of the shadows calling his name again until he saw them in the opening of the building under the moon light. “Kai, who is that?”

Kai looked at Shinya. “No one important. Now, why don’t we get moving so you can call you family to come get Reita?”

“Kai, I don’t want to go with you. I want to stay with Reita. Please, I’m begging you let him go and disappear.”

Shinya glared at Aoi then looked up. He spotted the different forms hiding in the metal beams and coverings. “He brought friends.”

Kai clenched the knife his hand and moved to stab Reita, but was quickly tackled by Aoi. Shinya went for the kill when Ruki moved in to attack him. Reita remained motionless as Kai and Aoi rolled around clawing each other. Mrs. Hara was soon at her son’s side along with Toshiya.

“Oh, Reita. We’ll get out of here don’t worry.”

“M…om…” Reita gasped. Toshiya dug his thumb nail into wrist, cutting it open, and placed it onto Reita’s lips for him to drink.

            Ruki slammed Shinya into the ground, but the brunette easily kicked him off and rolled on top of him to start punching him. Aoi grabbed Kai’s shirt and threw him across the room. His eyes were blood red and he bared his fangs as he charged towards Kai’s body trying to stand up when they all heard the sound of growling. They all froze sniffing the air as black furry beasts came walking from the shadows. They were surrounded by werewolves.

“This can’t get any worse can it?” Toshiya whispered looking around. He pulled his arm away from Reita’s mouth and prepared to defend his family.

            The wolves growled as they moved closer and one charged in towards Reita. Mrs. Hara bared her fangs and when the wolf got close she grabbed it by its fur and threw the beast across the room.

She hissed out. “Next?”

 The wolves started charging in, but then more of the two vampire clans dropped in from the different openings in the buildings surrounding the wolves. They were all in a standoff glaring at each other. They were waiting for any movement for an attack. One wolf slowly changed in her human form and raised her hand.

“We had an agreement Shiroyama. You stay your side, we’ll stay on ours.”

“My apologizes.” Mr. Shiroyama said bowing his head. “We had a bit of an issue with a rogue vampire. We’ll be out of here momentarily.”

“No, see it doesn’t work that way. You cross the boundaries and that is an act of war.” She growled and more growls came.

“You’re outnumbered.”

“I have more outside waiting for my order to charge in” She said.

“And I have more waiting as well.” Everyone looked at a man with curly brown hair walking in from the shadows wearing all black.

“Kaoru, what are you doing here?” Shinya gasped.

“Silence Shinya.” He ordered. “You went against my orders by coming here. You’re in deep shit when we get home.” Kaoru walked in and glared at Shiroyama. “I don’t know what’s going on here and I don’t care, but I’m getting my mate out of here.”

Shiroyama nodded. “Why don’t we all just leave, pretend tonight never happened. Nobody gets hurt and a war doesn’t have to start.”

The wolves growled, but their leader raised her hand. “You caught me in a pretty good and we’ve already ate tonight so we’re full. No need to waste food, so take your clans and leave my territory. If one vampire steps a foot here again we will kill all of you. Now, get out before I change my mind.”

            Aoi ran over to Toshiya and took Reita into his arms. He looked down sadly at Reita.

“Aoi wait,” Kai gasped. “Please don’t go.”

Aoi glared down at Kai. “Don’t ever show your face near my family again.”

The vampires took off into the night leaving the wolves alone. Kai was sitting by himself when the wolf leader walked up to him. “Didn’t you hear me? Do you want to die?”

Kai looked up with teary eyes, but hand reached down for his neck and lifted him up. Kaoru glared at the wolf leader. “He’s leaving.”

They watched the vampire drag Kai and Shinya out of the construction site leaving them all alone.

~~~

            Reita slowly opened his eyes and found himself laying in his bed, but he wasn’t alone. Aoi was next to him. Reita slowly sat up and rubbed Aoi’s cheek making him stir awake. The raven blinked a few times before sitting up and holding onto Reita’s face.

“You’re awake. Finally.” He gasped dropping his head.

“How long was I out?” Reita asked.

“A few nights. We were worried that you were going to…to die.”

“Kai?”

“Gone. Kaoru showed up. He’s from a nearby clan who usually doesn’t have anything to do with us, but apparently his lover was there. Anyways, the only reason we got out of there was because of him.”

Reita nodded, but then Aoi moved in to kiss Reita on the lips. The blonde moaned into the kiss as Aoi pushed him into the bed. He slowly pulled off and kissed on Reita’s neck.

“Aoi?”

“I thought I was going to lose you.” Aoi whispered. Reita reached up and hugged his neck.

“I’m okay now. We never got around to celebrating our marriage.” Reita laughed before pulling Aoi down for another kiss. The raven grazed his hand over Reita’s bare stomach and down to his waist. Reita moaned into the kiss feeling Aoi’s hand move lower to grip his member. Reita gasped and Aoi smiled against his lips.

“Touch me, too.”

Reita laughed and reached up to pump at Aoi’s member. Aoi moaned into another kiss, but then the door to the room opened up and they glared at Toshiya who stood their wide-eyed.

“Um, sorry.” Toshiya said with a smile. “I’ll come back later.”

They watched as the door shut and started to laugh. Aoi moved down to capture Reita’s lips. Aoi pulled away to reach into his night stand and grab a tube of lube out. Reita lifted his leg up and wrapped it around Aoi’s waist to pull him closer. The raven smiled as he kissed down Reita’s body all the way down under the sheets. Reita gasped feeling Aoi stroking him then wrapping his lips around his member. Reita reached down and grabbed Aoi’s head through the sheets.

The blonde moaned out feeling Aoi suck down on him, but then he pulled off. He threw the sheets off and tossed them to the side before grabbing the lube. He squirted some on his hand and began stroking himself as he used his other fingers to start prepping Reita. The blonde spread his legs to give him better access and he reached down to stroke himself. Aoi waited as Reita’s body relaxed before he lined himself up with his husband’s entrance. Reita licked his lips as Aoi leaned over him and started pushing in. Reita gasped feeling his body being penetrated and ripped, but Aoi placed soft kisses on Reita’s neck. He licked up to the blonde’s chin.

“Go ahead and bite me.” Aoi whispered as he started thrusting. Reita smirked before he bore his fangs and bit into Aoi’s neck. The raven moaned feeling his blood draining as he moved faster.

            Reita pumped himself to the rhythm of Aoi’s thrusts and he pulled off with a loud moan. Aoi took this chance to bite down on Reita’s shoulder to drink some as well. Reita used his free hand to scratch into Aoi’s back as he moaned out. The raven pulled off as he felt Reita getting closer and closer. Aoi kissed Reita’s lips, but the blonde pulled away to let out a shaky moan.

“Are you about come?” Aoi teased and the blonde nodded. “Well then you better let it out.”

Reita moaned as he arched his back up and tightened around Aoi’s member making him grunt. Aoi dug his claws into the bed, tearing into it as he came deep inside his lover. They both gasped for air as Aoi dropped onto Reita and they stayed that way for a few good minutes, licking at the blood on each other’s skin.

            After a while, Aoi finally pulled out and laid on his side as Reita cuddled up next to him. Aoi held him close rubbing his back as they kissed each other.

“What are we going to do about Kai? About the werewolves?” Reita asked.

 Aoi sighed. “We’ll figure that out when the time comes.”

Reita smiled sitting up. “Well then let’s enjoy ourselves in the meantime.”

Aoi laughed rolling on top Reita once more to go for another round.

            Toshiya sat outside the room laughing to himself listening to the couple inside when Uruha came walking up to him. The two hadn’t talked to each other since Reita was taken. Neither really wanted to look at each other, but Toshiya grabbed Uruha’s hands and sighed thinking about what to say.

“I’m sorry Uru.” Toshiya whispered. “I didn’t mean to treat that way.”

“It’s okay. I’m more upset that you haven’t been talking to me.” Uruha said.

“I figured you didn’t want me to.”

“Totchi!” Uruha laughed. “Of course I want you to talk to me. How else are we going work things out?”

They heard the sound moaning and smiled at each other. Toshiya reached out to hold Uruha’s hand. “Let’s go make up.”

Uruha nodded. “Yeah. Might as well.”

Reita moaned out and they laughed as they headed down to their room for some alone time. Their clans were finally able to unite so at least they didn’t have the threat of a war, but that didn’t mean they were completely safe. For now though, it was good enough for them. They’ll figure out things as they come.


End file.
